Riding Shotgun
TK dies. TK arrested. Bike destroyed. Truck destroyed. |reward = RPG |todo = Pre-Mission: Get on the truck. Protect the crate on the truck. Lose the cops. Ensure the bike gets to Candy's client. Intra-Mission: Go inside and get on the truck. Protect the truck and crate. Watch out for the chopper! Get on the bike. Take the bike to Candy's client. Leave the bike in the garage. |unlocks = |unlockedby = Guardian Angel |alongside = Shell Shock Gate Crasher Gauntlet }} Riding Shotgun is a mission in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot The mission involves transporting a stolen superbike on a truck. The bike is stolen and needs to be taken to a buyer in Englewood. On maneuvers, the team in the truck are pursued by Candy's bodyguards, who tail the truck in Punk SUVs. TK's job is to fight off the bodyguards from destroying the bike and/or the truck. Half way to the buyer, the truck is stated to be "going nowhere" after the truck starts to take too much damage. The driver tells TK that he must drive the bike to the buyer himself. The driver stops in a courtyard inside an apartment complex, where the bike is unloaded and TK drives from, to the buyer. Along the way, driving at speed causes TK to gain heat, and pursued by cops, he must not damage the bike before reaching the garage. The garage is located in a mansion's yard in Englewood. Once arrived, he is to drive into the garage, and the mission is complete. Objectives : Go inside and get on the truck. [Back to top] *Once the player arrives to the warehouse in Queens, they will be told to go inside the warehouse through a small door on the side of the building. There will be a corona at the side of the truck on the player's left. Two trucks are inside the warehouse. : Protect the truck and crate. [Back to top] *When the trucks exit the garage, TK will be on the bed of the truck. There are crates of ammo on the truck, and the other truck holds the crate of the sports bike. For the rest of the journey on the truck, the player has to use the weapons to fend off Candy's bodyguards who will pursue the truck in special SUVs. They will shoot the truck and try to stop it. The player has an AUST PUP weapon with infinite ammo, and a RPG with 10 rounds. The truck will follow a scripted route and all enemies will spawn in the same place each time the mission is played. The truck's driver will shout the directions that the incoming enemies are coming from. The weapon's are automatically used in a free-aim system. : Watch out for the chopper! [Back to top] *When the truck reaches the Queensboro Bridge, crossing the river into Manhattan, an enemy helicopter will spawn, and needs to be shot down. It wil take numerous clips of the AUST PUP to take down. This helicopter will follow from the bridge to the very northern fringe of Midtown, approaching Central Park, at which point it will stop. : Get on the bike. [Back to top] *Enemies that are tailing will stop just before the truck pulls into a small parking area behind some apartments in Upper West Side. The driver states that the truck has engine problems and TK will need to drive the bike himself from here to the drop-off location in Englewood. : Take the bike to Candy's client. [Back to top] *Once on the bike, a marker on the map indicates the drop off location, in Englewood, New Jersey. The bike is the fastest vehicle in the game and the player should use caution, at the bike has a damage indicator, and if the bike is destroyed, the mission will fail. A higher amount of police will spawn than in regular gameplay, to make this section of the mission significantly harder. : Leave the bike in the garage. [Back to top] *When arriving at the mansion, a small back-street next to the road leads to the garage entrance of the house. They will be told to drive in, shortly before the gates open, and the garage door opens upon approach. Pre-Mission Instructions #Get on the truck. #Protect the crate on the truck. #Lose the cops. #Ensure the bike gets to Candy's client. Gallery Gallery= RidingShotgun-DPL-Objectives.png|Mission objectives. RidingShotgun-DPL-GoInsideAndGetOnTheTruck.png|Go inside and get on the truck. RidingShotgun-DPL-Trucks.png|The two trucks parked up. RidingShotgun-DPL-TrucksExitingGarage.png|Trucks leaving the garage. RidingShotgun-DPL-ProtectTheTruckAndCrate.png|Protect the truck and crate. RidingShotgun-DPL-ShootingGangCars.png|Shooting the enemy cars. RidingShotgun-DPL-WatchOutForTheChopper!.png|Watch out for the chopper! RidingShotgun-DPL-ShootingChopper.png|Shooting the helicopter. RidingShotgun-DPL-DestroyingEnemyCars.png|Destroying an enemy car. RidingShotgun-DPL-TruckPullsIn.png|Truck pulls into the lot. RidingShotgun-DPL-GetOnTheBike.png|Get on the bike. RidingShotgun-DPL-TakeTheBikeToCandy'sClient.png|Take the bike to Candy's client. RidingShotgun-DPL-ClientLocationMap.png|The client's location on the map. RidingShotgun-DPL-LeaveTheBikeInTheGarage.png|Leave the bike in the garage. RidingShotgun-DPL-Garage.png|Entering the garage. RidingShotgun-DPL-JobDone.png|Job done. Bike delivered. RidingShotgun-DPL-RPGWeaponAvailableAtSafeHouse.png|RPG weapon available at Safe House. RidingShotgun-DPL-Map.png|A map route of the entire pursuit on the truck. The red line indicates the truck's fixed route, the orange markers indicate the enemy spawn points, and the yellow marker and line indicates the enemy helicopter's route. |-| Videos= RidingShotgun-DPL-Lowdown(Video)|Job lowdown. Trivia *The mission's name is possibly a double entendre, on both the phrase to "ride shotgun"; taking the passenger/second seat of a vehicle, and also riding the motorcycle for the second half of the mission. **Because of this, "shotgun" is likely a nickname of the Antilli VO3 Special. *Similar to Rush Hour, the unique "gang member" peds spawning inside the pursuing SUVs will repeatedly spawn on the streets of New York both during and after the mission. This is due to the shared game mechanic in which utilised vehicles and pedestrians will spawn more commonly when currently on screen. * Sometimes, the sequence where TK has to defend the truck may end early, forcing the player to drive to Maria's apartment in Manhattan to get the motorcycle. Navigation Category:Missions Category:2006 Era Missions